Story from A Bottle
by GrandpaGyu
Summary: Hinata yang pemalu dan kurang bergaul tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah surat di dalam botol yang terdampar di pantai. Lebih aneh lagi saat isi surat itu adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat di kenal oleh Hinata. Siapakah pemilik surat kaleng itu sebenarnya.
**Story from A Bottle**

 **By GrandpaGyu**

 **Narutp © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : SASUHINA**

 _ **Hinata yang pemalu dan kurang bergaul tiba-tiba menemukan sebuah surat kaleng yang terdampar di pantai. Lebih aneh lagi saat isi surat keleng itu adalah sebuah cerita yang sangat di kenal oleh Hinata. Siapakah pemilik surat kaleng itu sebenarnya.**_

 **Plagiation not allowed here !**

… **..**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **..**

… **.**

 **With love,**

 **GrandpaGyu**

Hari ini tidak ada yang berubah, rutinitas Hinata tidak ada yang berubah. Dia tetap bangun pukul lima pagi, membersihan kamar kecilnya, membangunkan Hanabi, memasak untuk sarapan, dan mengantar Hanabi kesekolah. Semenjak kematian kedua orang tuanya, Hinata yang mengambil alih semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Dia selalu berusaha agar Hanabi tidak kekurangan kasih sayang karena kematian orang tua mereka, dia juga memastikan agar keluarga kecilnya dapat makan dengan teratur. Karena itulah, setelah pulang sekolah Hinata menyempatkan kerja part time di sebuah kedai yang berada di pinggir pantai dekat apartemen kecilnya. Selain itu, Hinata juga menyempatkan diri untuk bekerja sebagai penulis artikel di sebuah majalah. Tidak ada raut kelelahan yang terpancar dari wajah manisnya, tidak ada yang berubah dari Hinata. Dia masih sama seperti saat orang tuanya masih hidup. Dia masih tersenyum malu-malu saat ada seseorang yang bertanya padanya, dia masih menundukkan kepala saat dia berjalan, dia masih sering memainkan kedua tangannya saat dia gugup, dia juga masih sering berbicara dengan tergagap saat sedang gugup. Tapi itu adalah sebuah kebohongan, nyatanya ada satu perubahan yang hanya dia sendiri yang mengetahuinya. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa tahu perubahan itu. Karena perubahan itulah yang membawanya pada perasaan lelah yang tidak dia mengerti.

"Hanabi bangun, sudah pagi."

Hanabi menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sinar matahari menyinari tepat kearah matanya. Dia mengerjap lucu sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. Dia langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat Hinata yang sedang membuka gorden kamarnya.

"Nee-san tutup lagi gordennya."

Hanabi hampir saja akan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya, tapi tangan Hinata dengan cekatan menahan selimut itu dan menariknya paksa dari tubuh Hanabi. Hanabi langsung memandang tidak suka pada Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil melipat selimut tebal Hanabi.

"Cepat mandi, sarapan sudah siap. Dan jangan mengeluh."

Hinata langsung menyela saat melihat gesture Hanabi yang siap mengutarakan keluhannya. Mau tidak mau Hanabi menyeret tubuhnya kekamar mandi. Setelah selesai merapikan kamar adik kesayangannya, Hinata segera memeriksa buku pelajaran Hanabi. Memastikan tidak ada satupun buku yang tertinggal. Setelah yakin tidak ada yang tertinggal akhirnya Hinata kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolah. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

…

"Nee-chan, Jangan lupa besok aku tidak pulang ke rumah, jadi jangan jemput aku."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa Hanabi tidak pulang kerumah. Wajah bingung Hinata membuat Hanabi gemas sendiri. Jangan bilang Hinata lupa kalau Hanabi harus kamping selama seminggu.

"Kamping nee-chan. Hanabi akan kamping selama seminggu."

Bibir Hinata membentuk hurus O saat mendengar ucapan Hanabi.

"Jaga diri selama disana, jangan memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Mengerti?"

Hanabi memutar matanya bosan, Hinata selalu bertingkah seperti dia adalah wali dari Hanabi. Walaupun kenyataannya memang Hinata yang bertanggung jawab atas hidup Hanabi setelah kematian orang tua mereka.

…

Dikelas, Hinata masih saja menjadi murid yang pendiam. Dia masih suka membaca buku di pojok kelas sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphone yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Dia tahu, tidak banyak waktu untuk Hinata mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, karena itulah dia menyicil mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya saat kelas sedang _free._ Tidak banyak yang dapat dia kerjakan, buku yang tadi dibacanya untuk menjadi referensi tidak banyak membantu. Hah. Dia mendesah lelah melihat perkembangan tugasnya yang tidak juga selesai sejak dua hari yang lalu. Padahal besok tugas itu harus dikumpulkan.

 _Drt drt_

"Moshi-moshi. Hyuuga desu."

Suara Hinata terdengar mencicit saat mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

" _Hinata-chan jangan lupa deadline untuk artikel terbarumu."_

Hah.

Hinata mendesah lagi.

"Ha'i senpai. Akan saya kirim secepatnya."

Setelah menutup panggilan, Hinata kembali menghela nafas. Lelah. Pasti. Ingin marah. Tidak tahu marah karena apa. Menyerah. Kalau saja dia tidak memiliki Hanabi dia pasti sudah menyerah sejak awal. Itulah perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata sekarang, karena kematian orang tuanya, dia merasa memiliki tanggung jawab baru. Tanggung jawab yang sebenarnya tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang masih belia. Dia harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari uang, mengatur keuangan, dan menjaga Hanabi hanya dengan berbekal kedua tangan kecilnya. Tapi satu hal yang mungkin lebih berat. Dia harus terlihat kuat di hadapan Hanabi, dia tidak boleh mengeluh dengan tanggung jawabnya. Berpura-pura. Itulah poin utama yang selalu menjadi hal yang sangat mengganggu Hinata. Dia ingin sekali meneriakkan ketidakmampuannya, dia ingin sekali membagi bebannya. Tapi dia tidak tahu pada siapa dan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Dia tidak ingin dikasihani, hanya dia ingin merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

 _Drt drt_

"Moshi-moshi Hinata desu."

Panggilan kedua kembali masuk.

" _Hinata-chan, hari ini baa-san ada acara. Jadi bisa kamu lembur malam ini?"_

Hinata melirik jam tangannya. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa menjemput Hanabi tepat waktu.

"Baiklah baa-san."

Terdengar suara menyesal dari ujung telephone.

" _Maaf ya Hinata, baa-san akan menambah gajimu untuk lembur hari ini."_

Hinata tersenyum. Setidaknya, pemasukan mereka akan bertambah bulan ini.

…

Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Hanabi. Mata bulatnya melirik cemas kedalam sekolah. Ini sudah tepat setengah jam Hinata telat menjemput Hanabi. Salahkan deadline tugas yang memaksanya harus lembur di kelas. Sorot matanya memancarkan kelegaan saat melihat Hanabi yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hanabi-chan kenapa lama sekali keluarnya ?"

Kecemasan itu masih jelas terdengar dari suara Hinata.

"Maaf nee-chan. Tadi kami masih membahas soal kamping besok."

Hinata terseyum. Diacaknya pucuk rambut coklat Hanabi dengan gemas. Adik kecilnya ini sudah besar ternyata. Tidak sadar jika Hanabi mendelik tidak suka padanya.

"Nee-chan hentikan. Aku malu."

Hinata langsung menarik tangannya, dilihatnya beberapa teman Hanabi yang terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang memperlakukan Hanabi seperti anak kecil. Hinata terkikik geli melihat wajah cemberut Hanabi.

"Gomen, nee-chan tidak akan mengulanginya."

Hanabi melirik kearah Hinata. Memastikan ucapan kakaknya sungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

"Janji ?"

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Hanabi yang terdengar seperti anak kecil. Ternyata pemikirannya tentang Hanabi yang sudah besar salah. Dia masih adik kecilnya yang polos.

"Janji."

…..

Hinata sudah akan berangkat lagi untuk bekerja di kedai seperti biasa. Tapi dia tidak bisa berangkat dengan tenang. Kenapa. Tentu karena harus meninggalkan adiknya dalam waktu yang lama. Di pandanginya Hanabi yang asik menonton kartun favoritnya. Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum. Dia masih harus menyekolahkan Hanabi. Tidak ada kata menyerah. Begitulah tekat Hinata saat itu.

"Hanabi. Nee-chan berangkat. Jangan membuka pintu untuk orang asing."

Hanabi membuat gesture ok dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata menggeleng pasrah melihat sifat tidak sopan adiknya. Mungkin dia perlu ajaran sopan santun tambahan.

Baru saja Hinata akan menutup pintu suara Hanabi terdengar di telinganya.

"Nee-chan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri!"

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum. Dia tahu, Hanabi itu terkadang bisa juga bersikap dewasa. Hinata juga tahu, Hanabi terkadang sering mengkhawatirkannya.

"Wakatta."

Seruan terakhir Hinata diredam oleh suara pintu yang tertutup.

….

Sesampainya di kedai Hinata terkejut melihat banyaknya pengunjung yang datang. Dia berusaha mencari dimana keberadaan sang bos.

"Hinata-chan kochi-kochi !"

Hinata segera menghampiri bosnya. Bosnya terlihat kewalahan saat harus menjamu pelanggan yang datang. Hinata dengan cekatan membantu sang bos untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Hinata harus berlari-lari kecil saat banyak pelanggan yang tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pesanannya. Lelah. Tentu Hinata lelah. Setelah pulang sekolah dia menjemput Hanabi, memasakkan makan malam untuk Hanabi, mencuci baju kotor, belum sempat Hinata beristirahat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5. Saat dia harus bekerja di kedai milik keluarga Nara.

"Maaf tuan, anda sudah terlalu mabuk."

Suara Hinata seperti sebuah cicitan. Ditatapnya takut seorang laki-laki berbadan besar yang terus meminta sake. Padahal dia sudah sangat mabuk. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak harus peduli dengan laki-laki itu. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah laki-laki itu datang sendiri. Kalau dia sampai pinsan siapa yang harus mengantarnya pulang.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang."

Hinata tetap tidak menyerah. Dia harus membuat pelanggan ini berhenti minum sebelum terlambat.

"Ukh cerewet ! biarkan aku mabuk sekali ini saja."

Hinata langsung merampas botol sake yang akan diambil oleh laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mendecih tidak suka. Dia berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya Hinata berhasil menutupi ketakutannya dengan baik. Terbukti dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang memandang nyalang kearah laki-laki itu.

"Untung kau perempuan. Cih."

Akhirnya laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang langsung jatuh terduduk. Dia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Dari mana Hinata mendapatkan keberanian sebesar itu. Bagaimana jika laki-laki mabuk itu memukulnya.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa?"

Hinata mendongak. Memastikan tangan siapa yang sekarang menyentuh pundak kecilnya. Ah, Shikamaru ternyata. Hinata hanya menggeleng kecil. Tapi tangannya masih bergetar hebat akibat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Istirahatlah, kedai akan segera tutup."

Hinata mengangguk. Akhirnya dia bisa beristirahat. Semoga Hinata tidak harus bertemu dengan laki-laki mabuk tadi lagi. Cukup sekali dia bertingkah seperti itu. Dia tidak akan mau lagi. Tidak mau.

…

Saat perjalanan pulang, Hinata sengaja memandang laut yang terlihat tenang. Sinar bulan terpantul dari cermin alam itu. Suara angin laut seakan memanggil Hinata agar mampir sebentar saja. Dan benar, Hinata tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju ke bibir laut. Sejenak Hinata menutup kedua matanya. Menikmati ketenangan yang sudah tidak pernah dia rasakan. Rasa lelah yang baru saja menghampirinya hilang entah kemana. Aku suka laut. Batin Hinata.

Hinata duduk di atas pasir sambil memainkan tangannya di pasir pantai yang basah. Menulis apa yang terlintas dipikirannya. Menggambar hal yang sangat ingin dia miliki. Hanya hal-hal sederhana seperti itu, tapi sudah cukup membuat Hinata bahagia. Hinata lalu menggali asal pasir pantai itu, berharap akan menemukan harta karun atau apalah itu namanya. Konyol. Tapi –

"Eh ?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat tangannya tanpa sengaja bersentuhan dengan sebuah benda yang dingin. Hinata yang penasaran langsung menggali lebih dalam. Hinata kembali mengerutkan keningnya saat benda itu sudah berada di kedua tangannya. Dia pikir hal seperti ini hanya sebuah karangan fiktif. Tapi lihat apa yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Sebuah surat di dalam botol.

Plop

Hinata membuka penutup botol itu dan mengeluarkan isi suratnya. Membaca baris demi baris yang tertulis di surat itu.

 _Untuk siapa saja yang membaca surat ini,_

 _Aku harap kita bisa berteman,_

 _Aku tidak memiliki teman,_

 _Tidak satupun yang mau menjadi temanku,_

 _Orang tuaku sudah pergi kesurga_

 _Aku adalah anak kedua_

 _Aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki_

 _Tapi dia tidak bisa menghidupi keluarga kecil kami_

 _Kakakku menderita gangguan kejiwaan_

 _Dia sering sekali mengamuk dan memukulku_

 _Aku harus bekerja untuk menghidupi keluarga kami_

 _Aku lelah_

 _Boleh aku membagi bebanku padamu_

Hinata meremas surat itu. Matanya berembun. Tidak lama, dia jatuh terisak sambil memeluk surat yang dia tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya. Yang dia tahu. Dia sama sepertinya. Tidak memiliki tempat untuk membagi beban yang mereka pikul. Merasa sendiri. Tidak ada tangan yang mau mengambil separuh beban dari pundak mereka.

…

Keesokan harinya Hinata datang lagi kepantai. Dia menemukan surat botol lagi ditempat yang sama. Dengan tergesa dia membaca isi surat botol itu.

 _Kau membacanya_

 _Aku senang saat kau mau membaca suratku_

 _Selama ini tidak ada yang memperdulikan surat ini_

 _Aku sangat berterimakasih_

 _Jadi maukah kau berteman denganku_

 _Jadilah teman pertamaku_

Hinata tertawa, dia membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi pemilik surat ini saat menulis. Pasti lucu sekali. Hinata berjanji, dia akan selalu datang kepantai setelah bekerja. Dia akan membaca semua surat yang ada di dalam botol itu. Dia tidak boleh merasa sendiri.

…

 **Days 3 :**

 _Kau tahu_

 _Hari ini nii-san mengamuk lagi_

 _Dia memukul dinding apartemen kami hingga retak_

 _Aku berulang kali meminta maaf pada tetangga kami karenanya_

 _Doakan nii-san segera sembuh ya_

 _Dia adalah nii-san yang hangat sebelum dia menjadi seperti ini_

 _Dia juga sangat tampan_

.

.

.

 **Days 4 :**

 _Kau tidak bosan membaca suratku kan_

 _Aku berpikir_

 _Apa kau akan bosan mendengar keluhanku_

 _Maaf_

 _Aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa_

 _Tolong tetap baca suratku_

.

.

 **Days 5 :**

 _Kau datang membaca suratku lagi bukan_

 _Hari ini nii-san memotong nadinya sendiri_

 _Dia sudah sering mencoba bunuh diri_

 _Beruntung aku bisa mencegahnya_

 _Tapi kali ini tidak_

 _Dia harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena pendarahan hebat_

.

.

 **Days 6 :**

 _Hari ini aku tidak masuk sekolah_

 _Aku menjaga nii-san di rumah sakit_

 _Wajahnya pucat_

 _Matanya kosong_

 _Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang_

 _Apa kau tahu_

 _Hei_

 _Aku berpikir apa kau tidak bosan membaca suratku_

 _Sesekali balaslah suratku_

 _Aku ingin mendengar kisahmu juga_

.

.

 **Days 7 :**

 _Hai kau membaca suratku lagi_

 _Apa aku boleh bertanya siapa namamu_

 _Kau sudah mau membaca suratku selama seminggu ini_

 _Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namamu_

 _Balaslah surat ini_

 _Aku ingin mendengar kisahmu juga_

 _-US_

Hinata memandang surat itu dengan pandangan bingung. US. Apa dia akan pindah ke Amerika. Hinata menggeleng. Tidak mungkin. Dibacanya lagi dua baris terakhir surat itu. Balaslah surat ini. Aku ingin mendengar kisahmu juga. Apa dia juga harus membalas surat ini. Tidak ada salahnya. Hinata langsung mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. Dia menulis surat itu dengan hati-hati. Ini adalah surat balasannya yang pertama.

 _Aku Hinata_

 _Aku sudah membaca semua suratmu_

 _Pasti sangat berat untuk menanggung beban yang kau pikul_

 _Aku juga kelihangan orang tuaku_

 _Aku punya seorang adik yang harus aku sekolahkan_

 _Aku bekerja untuk menyambung hidup_

 _Aku memang pernah merasa lelah harus menjadi seperti ini_

 _Tapi setelah membaca suratmu aku sadar_

 _Ada orang lain yang lebih lelah daripada aku_

 _Bagilah bebanmu_

 _Kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendiri_

 _Boleh aku bertanya._

 _Siapa namamu?_

Hinata mengubur botol itu ditempat yang sama. Diam-diam Hinata berharap agar si pengirim misterius itu akan membalas surat balasan pertamanya kali ini. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata tersenyum sendiri. Dia tidak sendiri lagi sekarang.

..

Hari ini Hinata kembali kepantai untuk memastikan apakah dia mendapatkan balasan atau tidak. Hinata menunduk lesu saat dia tidak menemukan surat balasan untuknya. Dia lalu pergi meninggalkan pantai dengan perasaan kecewa. Apa seharusnya dia tidak membalas surat itu. Menyesal sekali Hinata sudah membalas surat itu.

Setiap hari Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memastikan surat balasan untuknya. Tapi tidak ada. Tidak ada satupun surat balasa yang di dapatnya. Menyerah. Kata itu selalu saja datang menghampiri Hinata saat dia tidak menemukan surat balasan untuknya. Tapi entah kenapa dia selalu datang setiap hari hanya untuk menemui kata menyerah yang berteriak kencang di kepalanya. Hinata ingin sekali menyerah.

"Akh!"

Pekikan bahagia Hinata berhasil mengalahkan keinginannya untuk menyerah. Hari ini, hari keseratus Hinata mencari kepastian balasan surat untuknya. Akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah botol yang selama ini selalu dicarinya. Dibukanya tutup botol itu dengan segera.

 _Maaf Hinata_

Deg. Perasaan Hinata menjadi tidak enak saat membaca baris pertama surat itu.

 _Aku pikir aku sedang menyukai seorang_

Sakit. Hinata tidak tahu darimana rasa sakit itu datang. Yang dia tahu dia sudah enggan membaca kelanjutan dari surat itu. Tapi ego mengalahkan perasaan sakitnya.

 _Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mengunjungi makam orang tuaku_

Cukup.

 _Dia perempuan yang sangat cantik._

Tes. Air mata itu menetes tanpa perlawanan.

 _Dia adalah perempuan yang kuat._

Hiks. Isakan kecil itu terdengar dari Hinata.

 _Dia menatap batu nisan kedua orang tuanya dengan pandangan kosong_

Bahu Hinata bergetar hebat.

 _Tapi dia tidak menangis_

Kali ini tangan Hinata yang bergetar.

 _Alasanku tidak membalas suratmu_

Pandangan Hinata semakin buram

 _Karena aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku bertukar surat dengan perempuan lain_

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak sekencang mungkin. Sakit sekali rasanya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa sakit mendengar bahwa pemilik surat itu sudah menyukai perempuan lain.

 _Saat aku sudah menyukai seseorang_

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Diremasnya surat itu hingga tidak berbentuk. Dia kecewa. Kenapa harus dia menyukai perempuan lain. Kenapa bukan dia yang disukai pemilik surat botol itu. Lalu apakah itu berarti Hinata menyukai pemilik surat botol itu. Entahlah.

 _Semoga kau bahagia dengan perempuan itu_

Biarlah Hinata membalas surat itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Biarkan juga Hinata menata ulang kepingan hatinya yang hancur karena pemilik surat botol misterius itu.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau baca hn ?"

Hinata menggeliat tidak nyaman saat sepasang tangan merengkuhnya dari belakang. Namun Hinata tertawa geli saat dia merasakan wajah seseorang yang bersembunyi di pundaknya.

"Hentikan. Hihi geli. Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tahu."

Pemilik kedua tangan itu mendengus tidak suka saat Hinata menyebutkan anak-anak. Selalu saja mencari-cari alasan.

"Ini sudah pukul sebelas honey. Tidak mungkin mereka melihat kita."

Hinata memutar bola matanya. Dia berbalik untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi objek lamunannya. Laki-laki yang sudah selama sepuluh tahun ini menjadi suami sahnya. Laki-laki tampan yang sangat sempurna. Laki-laki yang tidak dia sangka akan menjadi suaminya.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tahu aku tampan."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kalimat narsis suaminya. Yah walaupun memang itu yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, suaminya benar-benar tampan.

"Jadi apa yang kau baca?"

Hinata menyeringai kecil melihat wajah penasaran suaminya. Ah sekali-kali menggodanya tidak apa-apa kan.

"Ini surat yang aku dapat dari pantai. Dulu dia sering sekali mengirimiku surat. Ah pasti dia orang yang kesepian. Aku kasihan padanya."

Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Suaminya langsung merengut tidak suka. Sejak kapan Hinata bisa menjadi jahil seperti ini. Pikirnya.

"Sudahlah. Itu masa lalu."

Hinata tertawa melihat ekspresi cemberut suaminya.

"Tapi diakan cinta pertamaku. Walaupun dia sudah menyukai perempuan lain."

Hinata terus memancaing suaminya. Dan benar saja, suaminya yang terkenal dingin dan tidak berperasaan itu sekarang sedang memasang mode merajuknya.

"Itu memalukan Hinata."

.

.

Hinata berdiri di depan batu nisan kedua orang tuanya. Dia masih merasa bahwa kematian kedua orang tuanya adalah sebuah mimpi. Dia masih tidak percaya dia sekarang hidup tanpa mereka. Dia dan Hanabi. Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bertahan selama ini. Yang dia tahu, semenjak dia menerima surat botol misterius itu dia tidak lagi menyesali tentang takdir yang digariskan untuknya. Tapi, saat dia tahu tidak ada balasan untuk surat balasan pertamnya. Dia kembali merasa sendiri. Padahal ini baru hari pertama dia tidak menerima surat dari dalam botol itu. Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang hilang.

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Aku akan menjadi melindungi Hanabi. Kalian istirahatlah dengan tenang."

Ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar, pandangannya kosong, tapi tidak ada air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang laki-laki bermata onyx yang memandang Hinata tanpa berkedip. Laki-laki itu tidak berkedip saat melihat angin melambaikan surai indigo Hinata. Cantik. Apa dia manusia. Pikiran-pikiran bodoh itu menari-nari di kepala laki-laki onyx tersebut. Di genggamnya sebuah botol berisi surat balasan yang akan dia kirimkan pada 'Hinata' hari ini. Tapi dia bingung. Dia sepertinya sudah jatuh cinta pada perempuan indigo itu, tapi dia masih membalas surat dari Hinata. Tidak seharusnya begitu bukan. Dia tidak boleh membalas surat dari Hinata. Dia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Dia harus melupakan Hinata dan fokus menyukai perempuan yang baru hari ini dilihatnya itu.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kalian itu orang yang sama."

Kali ini Hinata yang merengut tidak suka. Jadi Suaminya menyesal karena jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama.

"Jadi suamiku ternyata menyesal karena aku itu ternyata 'Hinata'."

Laki-laki itu langsung memegang kedua tangan Hinata. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan yang sangat disukai Hinata. Hanya dengan bersama suaminya, dia merasa tidak sendiri.

"Hinata dengar. Aku tidak pernah menyesali kau itu 'Hinata' atau bukan."

Hinata memandang suaminya tepat di kedua onyx hitamnya. Tidak ada kesan dingin yang dia rasakan. Hanya perasaan melindungi yang kuat. Dia sangat menyukai mata suaminya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar beruntung ternyata aku adalah 'perempuan lain' yang kau cintai itu. Kau tahu, aku sangat kecewa saat membaca surat terakhirmu. Aku pikir. Ah aku tidak punya harapan lagi."

Hinata membingkai wajah tampan suaminya.

"Tapi lihat, pemilik surat botol itu sekarang sudah menjadi suamiku sekarang."

Laki-laki itu terkekeh mendengar ucapan Hyuuga Hinata ah tidak Uchiha Hinata. Karena Hinata adalah istrinya, untuk sekarang bahkan mungkin sampai mereka tua. Hinata akan tetap menjadi istrinya. Istri yang menjadi tempat curhatnya saat dia masih muda. Istri yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Istri yang sangat dia cintai.

Saat laki-laki itu akan mencium bibir Hinata, tiba-tiba sebuah suara pintu digeser mengejutkan mereka berdua.

"Tou-san Kyou tidak bisa tidul. Sou-nii mendengkul kelaaas sekali."

Hinata tertawa.

"Sepertinya kamu lupa mengunci pintu Sasuke-kun."

Argh, Sasuke –suami Hinata mengacak rambutnya kesal. Bisa-bisanya anak kecil itu mengganggu momen romantic orang tuanya sendiri. Tapi dia tetap anakmu loh Sasuke.

"Oh. Kyou-chan tidak bisa tidur ? kasihan, mau tidur sama kaa-san ?"

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Tapi Hinata –"

"Boleh kaa-san ? Yeay !"

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh suara cempreng Kyousuke –anak Hinata dan Sasuke.

Saat mereka sudah berbaring di tempat tidur. Hinata disebelah kiri, Sasuke di sebelah kanan dan Kyousuke di tengah-tengah dengan memeluk boneka ayam miliknya.

"Kaa-san. Kenapa kaa-san mau menikah dengan tou-san ?"

Pertanyaan polos Kyousuke membuat Sasuke kesal. Apa menurut Kyousuke Hinata tidak seharusnya menikah dengannya. Dasar Uchiha kecil.

"Uhm. Karena tou-sanmu adalah orang yang mengirimi kaa-san surat botol."

Jawaban apa itu. Batin Kyousuke bingung.

Yah. Hanya Hinata dan Sasuke yang bisa mengerti ucapan Hinata. Tidak untuk anak mereka yang masih kecil itu.

"Sudah Kyou. Cepat tidur, besok Kyou harus sekolah kan ?"

Ucap Sasuke sambil menyelimuti Kyousuke. Kyousuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya jatuh terlelap.

 _Percayalah, jodoh tidak akan tertukar. Bagaimanapun caranya mereka pasti tetap akan bertemu._

END

P.S : Author ucapin makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca cerita abal-abal ini. Apalagi yang berbaik hati mau review. Duh sini author cium satu-satu #digampar #pundung Di pojokan. Oya Awalnya ini mau dibikin threeshot, tapi author takut ada flame yang tiba-tiba datang ngancem author pake kata-kata pedasnya #yaelahBahasanya #abaikan. Oke segitu aja. Jeongmal Kamsahamnida.

With love,

(-_-)!

GrandpaGyu.


End file.
